Honor's Glory
by Jsh Darkheaven
Summary: Ranma meets with a paladin. R+A


Well first things first. The Standard disclaimer. I do not own any of the Ranma 1/2 char acts. I do not own the Paladin Abilities used by Gregory Uzuki Lightbriner. I do not own the modified holy Avenger Stats. I do own the Charters of Gregory Uzuki Lightbringer, Thomas Sunglory, Jsh Darkheaven, and I own Magickus the Shield.  
  
{Thoughts}  
  
"Japanese speech"  
  
(Translated Solite)  
  
[panda signs]  
  
Prologue.  
  
The sun was shining through the window of the room and set everything into an heavenly glow. The rays hit the hands of two people where walking into the room at that moment causing their rings to glow. The glow from the rings went across the room to rest on a picture sitting on an altar. The picture was of a young man wearing a helmet with the visor open, with his eyes closed and wearing a small smile. A man and a young woman holding hands where looking at that picture with tears threading to leek out of the corner of their eyes "Hey Greg. Where here to fulfill our agreement you made." The young man said. "Yes, Greg were having our first child and if it is a boy we will name it after you." The young woman said. "Hey Ranma do you still remember how this came to be." Ranma, just hugging his wife tighter around him well looking at the shrine and a certain black shield that was hanging on the wall. "Yes Akane I remember it all to well." As they left the reflected glow hit the shield and the room dazzled with brilliant diamond white light, illuminated the retreating figures. .  
  
The clouds where threaten rain. A tall man walked the streets of Nermia intent on finding his goal, ignoring the whispered comments from the few passersby on the streets. He knew what the whispers where about. How often was there a person walking down the streets in full chain mail armor complete with shield and helm. There in the distance a noise of a fight. {Hmm sounds like I should be heading that way.} Walking towards the noise he silently raised his left hand and shield above his head just in time to stop the raindrops from falling on him.  
  
It started as a typical day for Ranma Saotame. Like almost any other day in the Tendo household. Awaken by a bucket of ice-cold water courtesy of Akane. Sent flying after insulting her because of the toxic ooze that she called breakfast. That's when things got bad. After landing on his head on the turf of the Furikian High school Field the first thing to contact him was a cat. "A cat get it off me. Get it off of me." A Battle umbrella to his head neatly took care of that problem. "Cut that out Ryoga that hurts." "Hey it got the cat off of you did it not. Ranma Prepare to die." Three seconds later "You Wretched Fiend Ranma I shall Free Akane and the Pigtailed one from your evil spell." Already dizzy from the blow to the head Ranma took a vicious pounding from the bokken. And then the rain started to fall and Ryoga and Kuno left the scene of the crime.  
  
{Hmm the sounds of fighting have stopped is it because of the rain} The stranger continued to walk towards where the fighting was. When he got there he met a horrible site. On the ground in front of him was a young girl. A young redhead that looked like she had been dragged through the nine hells. Her shirt was ripped she had bruises all along her face. From the angle of her arms he was sure that is was broken. (What kind of people could do this to someone? Curse or no curse I must help.) With that he takes his hands and places them both on the young girl's forehead.  
  
"Where am I?" Ranma-chan say's looking about her. "I remember I was in a fight with Ryoga and Kuno and I lost. "I could have sworn this arm was broken not five minutes ago." Hearing a soft snot behind her she jumps around into a combat stance. "Hey when did a horse get here."? Standing in front of Ranma cursed form is a heavy warhorse straight from one of those old The knight rescues the lady books. A stallion standing a 16 hands high in full chain mail barding including helm with a sword and shield hanging from the saddle. "I might as well take a look at these to see who the belong to." Picking up the scabbard she finds a dangling medallion. {Interesting is this owner rich to own such a work of art}Taking a close look at the medallion. {Gold ring with gold, silver, bronze and platinum sword blades from each compass point meeting in the excact center} 


End file.
